T'apprendre à revivre
by Elinordreams
Summary: La guerre est fini. Harry a gagné et personne n'est mort. La vie reprends son cours lors d'une fête au Terrier donné à l'occasion de la victoire mais Remus résistera-t-il à l'amour ? Sur une chanson de Jenifer : Serre-moi.


La fête battait ton plein, Voldemort était mort Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Heureusement aucune perte n'était à déplorer pour l'Ordre du Phénix qui se retrouvait tous au Terrier pour fêter l'évènement. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, détendu. Le soulagement était sur tous les visages. Une grande Tablet avait été installé dans le jardin.

Les conversations allaient bon train.

Nymphadora était au milieu de Fred et de Georges qui lui racontaient des blagues, elle riait aux éclats. Remus assit plus loin la regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Charlie assit à côtés de lui.

-Elle est radieuse ce soir, tu ne trouves pas? demanda-t-il malicieusement Charlie.

Remus toujours dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu sa question. Ce qui fit rire Charlie et par la même occasion sortir Remus de sa léthargie.

-Qu...quoi tu me parlais? demanda-t-il.

Charlie sourit et lui tapa dans le dos.

-Remus, l'amour te fais planer, termina Charlie avant de se lever pour aller danser avec Ginny.

Nymphadora rougit elle avait entendu la conversation de Remus et Charlie.

Elle avait encore du mal à s'imaginer un homme aussi doux comme Remus se transformer en monstre tous les mois .C'est à cause de ça qu'il me repousse pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle frémit à cette pensée. Il avait tant souffert que malgré cette victoire il ne croyait plus vraiment en rien et cela la rendait triste. Tonks se battait encore pour qu'il change d'avis même si elle commençait à perdre espoirs. Elle était tombée sur plus coriace qu'elle.

Tonks regarda ce visage, elle l'avait tant de fois détaillé des cicatrices rappelant un passé douloureux encore vif.

Il aurait préféré mourir à leurs places. Il devait revivre comme un phénix qui renaît de ces cendres.

Tonks devait se battre, elle le savait c'était comme ça mais elle en avait de moins en moins la force.

Remus regardait celle qu'il aimait et vu la lassitude sur son visage. Il se rendit compte de tous ce qu'il perdait malgré ces craintes qui étaient encore là. Il se leva est contourna la table pour aller vers Tonks.

Il fallait qu'il oublie le passé, qu'il vive maintenant avec elle. Elle lui apprendrait à revivre il le savait. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il lui tendit la main pour aller danser sur la piste derrière eux.

Tonks fut surprise mais accepta avec joie cette soudaine invitation. Elle lui prit la main et se laisse conduire jusqu'au milieu des danseurs. Remus la prit par la taille, elle referma ses bras autour de son cou. Avant de commencer à danser il lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Apprends-moi à revivre.

Puis ils commencèrent à danser.

_**Et crever les murs et les murmures**_

_**Je rentre tôt je te jure**_

_**Je t'aime au fur et à l'usure**_

Ah ça oui, elle l'aimait au fur et à mesure, elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Pour son sourire.

Elle sourit cette chanson lui ressemblait.

_**Se mentir toute seule sans faux semblants**_

_**Mais si seulement comme avant**_

_**Je t'aime mais moins souvent**_

Elle avait bien essayé de ne pas penser à lui, l'oublier, se mentir mais elle l'aimait tellement.

_**S'il faut danser devant les gens**_

_**Tes mains remontent mais je descends**_

Tonks espérait tellement que cette fois-ci serait différente qu'il ne partirait pas après ce moment mais qu'il reste.

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Si aimer c'est aussi se retenir**_

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Je veux m'enfuir**_

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Etouffe-moi d'amour avant le pire**_

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Que je respire**_

Remus sourit ce refrain était tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il espérait tellement qu'elle comprenne que ces phrases lui étaient destinées. Car oui, il voulait s'enfuir la peur de la perdre elle aussi mais il voulait aussi qu'elle le serre pour le retenir. Et comme si elle avait compris, Nymphadora resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Enfin il respirait.

_**La télé s'éteint et tout se tait**_

_**Et je te plains je te plais**_

_**Et compter les failles s'il fallait**_

Décidément pensa Tonks cette chanson leurs ressemblaient. Mais c'était si bon de le voir changer, vivre.

_**Dessus les étoiles...Dessous tout s'étale**_

_**Déjà la fin du bal**_

_**Un malaise qui pèse dans les malles**_

Remus avait peur, peur que la chanson se termine et que rien ne change, il ne le supporterait pas.

_**Puisqu'on ne part qu'en apparence**_

_**Que les souvenirs font la souffrance**_

Non se dit mentalement Dora, il ne partira pas, ce souvenir vivra comme un feu éternel.

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Si aimer c'est aussi se retenir**_

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Je veux m'enfuir**_

_**Serre-moi**_

_**Etouffe-moi d'amour avant le pire**_

_**Serre-moi **_

_**Que je respire**_

Et comme pour montrer son besoin d'elle, Remus la souleva et la fit tournoyer puis la reposa à terre. Elle riait aux éclats.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et dit:

-Merci je revis.

Puis il l'embrassa doucement elle répondit à son baiser. Tous applaudir la scène.

Nymphadora lui sauta au cou sans jamais le lâcher maintenant tout allait bien.


End file.
